


variation on a theme (too familiar, it seems)

by greengoroshek



Series: теперь я точно не одинок (серия фанфиков про дружбу 5, 6, 7 by chahakyn) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Incest, POV Alternating, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoroshek/pseuds/greengoroshek
Summary: — Это просто сон, — твёрдо напоминает он себе.Но тогда почему все кажется таким реальным?---Всего три испорченных ребёнка и их одинаково испорченные кошмары.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: теперь я точно не одинок (серия фанфиков про дружбу 5, 6, 7 by chahakyn) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119167
Kudos: 3





	1. Пятый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [variation on a theme (too familiar, it seems)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685766) by [chahakyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chahakyn/pseuds/chahakyn). 



> ОТ АВТОРА: действие происходит после прошлого фика из серии (part 3), но можно читать как отдельное произведение.
> 
> (обратите внимание, что это альтернативная вселенная, где Пятый возвращается из апокалипсиса через несколько лет. Бен не умирает, а Ваня обнаруживает свои силы гораздо раньше)
> 
> название фанфика из Summer in Paris (Interlude) by Hope Tala

Пятый резко вскакивает. Пыль и камни хрустят под ногами, когда он видит перед собой знакомые виды.

— Опять это дерьмо, — бормочет он, закатывая глаза. Желудок сжимается. Этот пустынный пейзаж он видел в своём сознании больше, чем хотел бы. Несмотря на это, чувство страха и паника остаются прежними, как в тот день, три года назад, когда он прыгнул в будущее.

Пятый неосознанно приближается к мёртвым телам своих братьев и сестёр. Глаза сужаются.

— Хоть один раз, без этого, пожалуйста, — он пытается упасть на колени, всем весом оседая на пятки, но его тело игнорирует эти попытки. Ноги неуклонно волокут его за собой. Клубы пыли поднимаются в воздух, кружатся и оседают на его горло. Пять кашляет.

— Ничего не меняется, — протягивает он в пустоту. Голос дрожит, когда под обломками он видит руку Лютера. Стеклянный глаз всё еще при нем, он это помнит. Пятый осторожно дотрагивается до глаза, раздумывая, не вырвать ли его из пальцев Лютера. Он хмурится, качает головой и отстраняет руку.

— Это просто сон, — твёрдо напоминает он себе.

Но тогда почему все кажется таким _реальным_?

Пятый отворачивается и бежит туда, где, как он знает, лежат остальные. Он бежит изо всех сил.

Но время, кажется, специально замедляется, несмотря на его шаг. Он неохотно смотрит на братьев и сестёр, и ужасающая картина предстаёт перед ним. Вывернутая шея Диего. Насквозь промокшие в крови волосы Эллисон, всё еще лежащие пышным ореолом. Пернатая куртка Клауса развевалась на ветру. Каждый изгиб ткани обманывал сознание Пятого, заставляя думать, что это его тело дёргается.

— Это просто сон, — повторяет про себя Пятый, — сейчас они живы. У меня ещё есть время, чтобы спасти их, — он сжимает руки в кулаки, прежде чем у него получается оторвать взгляд.

Пятый вздыхает с облегчением, поворачивается. Давление на его грудь уменьшается. Он уходит от тела брата. После этого всё становится проще. Теперь ему остаётся лишь пробираться сквозь обломки, пока он не проснётся. Это скучно, но это лучше, чем смотреть на трупы. Это...

Пятый замирает, щурясь, глядя как знакомая темно-синяя ткань выглядывает из-под упавших кирпичей. Он осторожно идёт вперёд, прежде чем его глаза распахиваются, когда он видит тело. Его руки дрожат, когда он отодвигает битые кирпичи в сторону, открывая лицо Бена.

— Нет, — выдыхает Пятый. Сердце застревает в горле, когда он видит дорожку засохшей крови на лице брата. Он расстаскивает кирпичи и камни, кончики пальцев ободраны и окровавлены, когда он вытаскивает Бнна из-под обломков, — нет, нет, нет...

Голова Бена склонилась на бок в руках Пятого. Глаза уставились в пустоту. Пятый издает сдавленный всхлип и прижимается лбом к груди Бена. Сердцебиения нет. 

Это неправильно. Бен здесь, он не может быть мёртв.

Пятый замечает руку, которую крепко сжимает Бен. Чувствуя знакомые мозоли на кончиках пальцев, его дыхание останавливается. Ваня.

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет, только не ты, — беспомощно бормочет Пятый, отпуская тело Бена на землю. Он подходит к ней. Камни больно царапают колени и ладони. 

Пятый отчаянно отталкивает обломки, подтягивая Ваню и обхватывая её лицо руками. Смахивает слой пыли на её лице. 

— Черт, — выдавливает Пятый сквозь слезы дрожащим голосом. Он проводит большим пальцем по её щеке. Кровь размазывается по коже. Они оба мертвы. Они не должны быть мертвы. Это неправильно. Это неправильно. Так не должно быть... 

Он должен это исправить. 

Пятый кладёт тело Вани, прежде чем сжать руки в кулаки. Он стискивает зубы, стараясь призвать свои способности. Знакомая энергия, покалывание по позвоночнику. Воздух пульсирует знакомым синим цветом, огибая ткань реальности. 

Но это не работает. Пятый чувствует бешеную дрожь, вся кожа горит от переполнения отчаянной энергией. В уголках глаз появляются слезы. 

— Давай, давай, ну давай же! — рычит Пятый. Ногти впиваются в ладони и разрезают кожу. 

— Какое же ты разочарование. 

Пятый резко оборачивается и сразу напрягается. Он видит Реджинальда, стоящего перед ним и нарушающего фон окружающей пустоты. 

— Я же говорил, что ты не готов, Номер Пять, — холодно произносит Реджинальд. 

— Ты... — Пятый дёргает Реджинальда за грудку пиджака, отчаянно встряхивая, — ты не прав. Ты ничего не знаешь о том, что я умею. 

— Ты закончил? 

Пятый рычит и его кулак с силой врезается в щеку Реджинальда. Отец медленно двигает челюстью, бросая на Пятого равнодушный взгляд. Он хватает Пятого за запястья. Хватка крепкая. Пятый борется изо всех сил. 

— Тебе некого винить, кроме себя, Номер Пять. 

Пятый скалится. 

— Это неправда... 

— Номер Пять! 

Голова Пятого недоверчиво откидывается назад. Он растерянно моргает. Это был... не голос Реджинальда. 

— Папа?

— Пятый, пожалуйста. 

Это голос Вани. Но Ваня _мертва._

— Пятый, просыпайся! — Реджинальд трясёт Пятого сильнее. Челюсть мальчика щелкает из-за этих движений, — проснись! 

Глаза Пятого распахиваются, когда он садится в постели. Или, по крайней мере, пытается сесть. 

— Пятый? 

Он моргает, отчаянно борясь с ощущением прижатых к голове рук. Он поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом со знакомыми и тёплыми карими глазами Вани. 

— Ваня? — он заикается, голос тяжёлый от сна. Ваня, кажется, расслабляется. 

— Ох, ты проснулся. Ты в порядке? 

— Я... э... — Пятый сжимает и разжимает кулаки, бросает растерянный взгляд на Ваню. 

— Ой, прости! — она отпускает его, немного отступает и дарит извиняющуюся улыбку, — извини. Ты очень сильно метался. 

— Да, ты ударил меня в лицо, — говорит Бен, сидя слева от Пятого. Звуки приглушены, так как Бен закрывает лицо руками. Пятый пытается сесть.

— Черт, Бен, прости. 

— Всё хорошо. Мне не больно, — Бен отмахивается от руки Пятого, морщась и двигая челюстью. Лунный свет, что пробивается через занавески, освещает припухшую губу Бена. Пятый чувствует внезапную боль в костяшках пальцев. 

— Ладно, может быть немного больно, — говорит Бен, глядя на каменное выражение лица брата, — Но я в порядке. Всё хорошо. 

— Ты в порядке? — Ваня обращает внимание на себя, нежно касаясь рукой запястья Пятого, — у тебя был кошмар, да? 

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — бормочет он, избегая их взглядов. Он чувствует, как они переглядываются над его головой. 

— Хорошо. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы ушли? — осторожно спрашивает Бен и чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда Пятый резко поднимает голову, глядя на него. 

— Нет, — резко говорит Пятый и глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем посмотреть на них, — останьтесь. 

— Конечно, — бормочет Ваня и переплетает их пальцы, — мы никуда не уйдём. 

Бен кладёт руку на колено Пятого, сжимая его, и ободряюще улыбается. Они все вместе ложатся под одеяло. 

Пятый уже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз они втроём спали в одной кровати, забившись под одеяло. 

(Это, конечно, вопиющая ложь. В ту ночь, когда Пятый вернулся из апокалипсиса, они отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга. Худые, дрожащие и измученные они спали вместе всю ночь. И только когда первые лучи солнца начали пробиваться через занавески, Пятый услышал, как дыхание Бена выровнялось. А Ваня, как он уверен, вообще не спала). 

Теперь они вместе. Ноги переплелись, а локти уперлись в ребра. Прошептанные извинения Вани повисают в воздухе. Пятый кладёт одну руку ей на живот а другой крепко сжимает руку Бена, наконец успокаиваясь. 

Но здесь слишком тихо. Пятый борется с желанием поежиться, перевернуться, проверить пульс у обоих, хотя он и чувствует едва уловимые движения их тел рядом с собой. Грудь поднимается и опускается, а сердца бьются ровно. 

Их мертвые тела выжжены на его веках, дразня его каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза. Пятый скрипит зубами. Они не должны умирать. Он не позволит им умереть. Он согласен, если это отнимет у него каждый грамм силы воли, каждую клеточку его существа. Он скорее умрёт, чем позволит этому случиться. 

Пятый не хочет рассказывать им, что он видел. Он бросил семью на три года, а затем внезапно вернулся и почти заставил их стать свидетелями смерти Бена, а также вызвал благоговейный трепет из-за новых способностей Вани. Пятый принёс достаточно страха в их жизни. Они не должны о нем так заботиться. Особенно, успокаивать после кошмаров.

Он сам может справиться со своими страхами. Он должен это делать без посторонней помощи.

Но он не может. Желание рассказать им сидит глубоко в горле. Слова готовятся сорваться с языка. Он чувствует тошноту. 

— Дыши, Пятый, — сонно бормочет Ваня, постукивая пальцами по его плечу, — ты так громко думаешь, что я слышу отсюда. 

— Я снова был в апокалипсисе, — шёпотом выпаливает Пятый и зажмуривает глаза, — мне снилось это. Ваши тела были там, — он чувствует тихий вздох Вани и пальцы Бена, обвивающие его плечо. 

— О, Пятый... 

— Не надо, — шипит Пятый, чувствуя, как под веками скапливаются слезы, — мне не нужна ваша жалость. Всё в порядке. 

Он слышит как Бен тихо вздрагивает, прежде чем пододвинуться к нему. 

— Пятый. Те три года, что тебя не было, были самыми худшими в нашей жизни. 

Пятый в ужасе распахивает глаза и переворачивается с яростью во взгляде. 

— Не напоминай...

— Но теперь ты вернулся, — перебивает его Бен, спокойно встречаясь с ним взглядом, — мы снова вместе, и я знаю, что всё будет хорошо. Потому что ты с нами, здесь. 

Пятый замирает, судорожно дыша и глядя на Бена. Сзади него Ваня шевелится, приподнимаясь на локтях. Она протягивает руку, касаясь подбородка Пятого и пододвигает его лицо к себе. Осторожно проводит пальцем по щеке. 

— Ты больше не один, Пятый. Мы всегда будем рядом с тобой. 

Пятый судорожно кивает, быстро смаргивая слезы. Ваня улыбается, ложится обратно и сворачивается калачиком рядом с братом. Пятый делает глубокий, успокаивающий вздох, вытирая рукавом слезу со своей щеки. 

Вскоре он чувствует, как медленное и размеренное дыхание брата и сестры убаюкивает его и он подходит все ближе и ближе ко сну (хотя он уверен, что Ваня еще не спит: её дыхание слишком точно совпадает с дыханием Бена и это не совпадение). 

Тем не менее, Пятый чувствует, как тяжелеют его веки и он не может удержаться от глубокого сна без сновидений. Все трое спят так крепко, что даже не замечают, как утром скрипит дверь Пятого. 

Грейс входит и удивлённо ахает, когда видит беспорядочно переплетенные тела детей, которые умудрились поместиться на маленькую двуспальную кровать Пятого. Она улыбается, мягко закрывая дверь. 

Ещё пять минут. Детям, кажется, это нужно. 


	2. Шестой

Здесь так _темно_.

Бен протягивает руку, вздрагивая, когда темнота извивается вокруг его пальцев. Он отдергивает руку, наблюдая как нечто исчезает в тусклом свете. Он в поместье, и всё же не там. Он стоит в тёмном вестибюле библиотеки. Ему тревожно из-за переплетения двух мест.

— Ты должен идти. Это часть миссии.

Бен поворачивается и смотрит на Лютера.

— Это обязательно?

Лютер хмурится, его лицо искажается в нечто, похожее на Реджинальда.

— Номер Шесть.

Бен распахивает двери на кухню. Здесь темно. Здесь так темно. И тут определённо больше дверей чем на реальной кухне. Но он знает, где он находится и куда ему нужно идти.

Почти случайно он выбирает дверь и мчится к ней. Что-то за его спиной побуждает действовать. Он открывает двери, отчаянно пытаясь убежать от того, что преследует его. Что это? Динозавры? Монстры?

Бен берет себя в руки. Останавливается и поворачивается. Чувство страха с головой захлестывает его и Бен задаётся вопросом, умрёт ли он сегодня. Но за ним нет ничего, кроме темноты. Темнота и всепоглощающее чувство страха. Встревоженный, Бен снова поворачивается к двери. Он открывает еще одну и внезапно двери кончаются. Он оказывается на сцене. Его ослепляют огни и хриплые аплодидисменты.

— Тебе нужно уйти.

Бен резко оборачивается и видит, что Ваня протягивает ему руку. Он осторожно берет ее, оглядывая сестру с головы до ног. Она принарядилась, надела вечернее платье, которое было бы у неё, если бы Реджинальд разрешал ей посещать все мероприятия, на которые ходили они. На ней маска. Не такая, которую они носят на миссии. Маскарадная. Серебряные позолота обрамляют кремовые края в небесном мотиве. Это прекрасная маска, но Бена она пугает.

— Ваня?

— Ты должен уйти, — она повторяет. Он еле еле слышит её, через грохот аплодидисментов.

— Откуда я должен уйти!?

— Уходи сейчас же! — говорит она громче, протягивая руку, чтобы снять маску. Бен судорожно закрывает глаза, боясь того, что может сейчас увидеть. В этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла, но он чувствует, что ему не стоит смотреть.

— Номер Шесть!

Голос Реджинальда эхом разносится по залу, отражаясь от стен. Огни сцены ослепляют его, когда Бен резко поворачивается, щурясь, смотря на публику. Один за одним огни гаснут и люди в зале начинают кричать.

Бен отшатывается назад, спотыкается и падает, как раз в тот момент, когда свет окончательно гаснет. Темно. Так темно. Его пальцы вцепляются в пол, дыхание прерывистое. Нескончаемые болевые вопли атакуют его слух. Когда же это прекратится... Он должен это остановить...

Внезапно вспыхивает странный свет, заливая зал болезненным зелёным сиянием. Крики прекращаются. Бен поднимает глаза и видит, что зрительские места... пусты. Он не понимает. 

— Х-хей? 

— Бен. 

Голос Пятого. Сверху. Бен вскидывает голову к потолку, нахмурив брови, когда видит польсирующий шар голубого цвета. 

— Пятый? Ты там? 

— Бен! 

Внезапно из синего света появляются щупальца, показывая в себе отражение Бена. Они машут в воздухе, прежде чем повернуться и без малейшего колебания устремиться к Бену. Бен вскрикивает закрывая лицо руками. Он чувствует, как щупальца сжимаются на его собственном животе, прорываются и тянутся, чтобы встретиться друг с другом... 

Глаза Бена распахиваются. Тело застывает. Он резко просыпается. По его спине пробегает холодок, когда он медленно начинает приходить в себя. Он чувствует, как его ноги отбрасывают одеяло и ночной воздух внезапно кусает его за кожу. Его руки цепляются за край одеяла, когда что-то настойчиво выползает из-под рубашки. Бен вздыхает и без особого энтузиазма выпускает щупальца из живота. Они извиваются от неудобства, вытягиваются и бродят по комнате, напоминая сторожевых собак. 

— Опять, хах, — задумчиво произносит Бен, вытирая пот со лба и наблюдая за тварями. Один из них довольно сильно извивается в ответ, ударяясь о стену. 

— Черт, нет, — шипит Бен, протягивая руку. Но уже поздно. Пространство в комнате слегка искривляется и голубые искры вспыхивают перед Беном. Через мгновение появляется знакомый синий портал, откуда аккуратно вываливается Пятый. 

— Всё хорошо? — напряжённо говорит Пятый. 

— Небольшой инцидент, прости. 

Пятый гудит, пристально следя за движением щупалец. 

— Инцидент с ними? 

— Всё в порядке, — неловко отвечает Бен, откидываясь назад, — просто кошмар. Пришлось их выпустить, чтобы они успокоились. 

Пятый замолкает, наклонив голову. 

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

Бен фыркает и качает головой: — Ты же знаешь какие у меня сны. Абсолютно дерьмово бессвязные. 

— Были бы у нас всех такие. 

— Бессвязный не значит не страшный, — обиженно говорит Бен. Пятый издает извиняющийся звук, осторожно усаживаясь рядом с Беном. Щупальце приближается к Пятому, осторожно обвиваясь вокруг его запястья. Оно нерешительно постукивает его по руке. 

— Мои сны всегда... противоречивы, — бормочет Бен после нескольких минут молчания. Пятый наклоняет голову. 

— Одни люди всегда говорят мне делать одно, а другие – другое. И в итоге я не знаю что мне делать. Пойти? Остаться? Бежать или спрятаться? — Бен нерешительно пожимает плечами и с тихим шумом падает обратно на кровать. 

— Нет времени на принятие решений. Даже если бы у меня был выбор, это ничего не меняет. Я застреваю. 

— Ну, к счастью, для тебя реальность лучше чем сны, — Пятый закатывает глаза на вопросительный взгляд Бена, — у тебя есть мы, чтобы помочь выбрать. Я и Ваня. 

У Бена сжимается горло. 

— Ага. 

— Ты ведь знаешь это, так? Если тебе нужна помощь в чем-то, мы всегда здесь. 

— Конечно. 

— Бен, — раздраженно выдыхает Пятый, — мы сделаем всё для тебя. Пожалуйста, не будь идиотом. 

— Сказал Мистер Я-Никогда-Не-Нуждаюсь-В-Ничьей-Помощи. 

— Ты не понимаешь, это другое, — говорит Пятый, неловко махнув рукой. Бен фыркает. 

— Нет, это тоже самое... 

— Дело в том, — говорит Пятый, — что ты можешь быть один в своих снах. Но это только сны. В реальности у тебя есть мы и ничто этого не изменит. Хорошо? 

— Да, хорошо, — тихо говорит Бен, поворачиваясь, когда Пятый ложится рядом с ним. Щупальца подбираются ближе, спокойно переплетаясь между братьями. 

— У Вани больше терпения, чем у меня, — говорит Пятый, — так что если тебе нужно в сотый раз напомнить, что ты не один, то она будет более чем счастлива сделать это. 

— Да, я почувствовал твою любовь, спасибо, — сухо говорит Бен, взвизгивая, когда Пятый тычет пальцем ему в лоб. 

— Подумай об этом в следующий раз, когда разбудишь меня посреди ночи. 

— Ладно, ладно. 

Неестественная улыбка Пятого на мгновение смягчается, когда он убирает волосы со лба Бена. Бен внимательно смотрит за этим движением. Большую часть времени Пятого трудно читать, но в этот момент, в этом личном пространстве, Бен насквозь видит брата. Пятый очень сильно заботится о них и никакое количество сарказма не скроет этого. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет Бен и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается. Пятый вздыхает, но ямочка на щеке все равно становится глубже. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОТ АВТОРА: этот сон был гораздо короче сна пятого, но мне просто хотелось попробовать себя в написании более странного, разрозненного сна, которое едва ли имеет какой-то смысл, но все еще чертовски тревожит (и это именно тот вид сновидений, что снятся мне).


	3. Седьмая

Ваня вздрагивает. Её внимание фокусируется. Она стоит перед столом, полным стаканов, выстроенных в аккуратный ряд. Реджинальд внимательно смотрит на неё.

— Продолжай, Номер Семь, — слышит она его слова.

— Я... Я не знаю, что делать, — говорит Ваня, нахмурив брови и глядя на стаканы. Реджинальд усмехается.

— Не говори глупостей. Ты абсолютно точно знаешь, что делать.

Он делает шаг, ударяя камертон о твёрдое дерево стола. И это самое странное. В тот момент, когда камертон начинает резонировать, она точно понимает, что ей нужно сделать. Знание переполняет разум, перемещаясь, как смутное воспоминание, как что-то, похожее на грёзы.

Ваня закрывает глаза и сжимает кулаки, сосредоточиваясь. Она чувствует колебания в воздухе, их движения вызывают дрожь по спине. Она чувствует, как протягивает руку и слухом цепляется за вибрацию, как будто делала это всю жизнь. Ваня вытягивает это и колебания начинают подчиняться её воле.

Что теперь?

Может, стаканы? Это кажется правильным.

Ваня представляет, стол перед собой и аккуратно выставленные на нем стаканы. Она мысленно толкает их, чувствуя как скопившиеся вокруг неё вибрации мгновенно исчезают.

Внезапный звук разбившегося стекла настолько пугает Ваню, что она широко распахивает глаза и в шоке наблюдает, как стаканы взрываются один за другим. Бокалы разлетаются, и Ваня делает шаг назад. Но стекла не касаются её.

Ваня в страхе смотрит вверх, когда Реджинальд касается своего лица. Монокль треснул, а из щеки бежит тоненькая струйка крови. Он убирает ее с лица и смотрит на Ваню без удивления и недовольства.

— Недостаточно, Номер Семь.

— Это потому что ты обычная, не так ли?

Ваня резко оборачивается, встречаясь лицом к лицу с Эллисон. Сестра наклоняет голову, вызывающе приподняв бровь, глядя на Ваню.

Внезапно взрывается еще один бокал и Ваня визжит, вскидывая руки. Она чувствует, как вибрация вокруг усиливается и слышит как что-то падает. Тело Реджинальда свалилось на пол, стекло торчит под болезненными углами из всего его тела. Ваня издает отчаянный звук, пытаясь броситься к отцу. Но она не может пошевелиться.

Эллисон осторожно встаёт перед Ваней, закрывая ей обзор на Реджинальда. По какой-то странной причине на ней сейчас маска и Ваня чувствует необъяснимое желание протянуть руку и коснуться ее лица. Она вздрагивает, чувствуя под кончиками пальцев край знакомой маски, которой она так завидовала, когда ее надевали братья и сестра. Это значило, что они были сильными. Это значило, что они были особенными.

Эллисон улыбается так, словно видит каждую мысль в голове сестры. Ваня дрожит, позволяя пальцам сжаться.

— Ты думаешь, что ты обычная. Но ведь это неправда? — говорит она, ухмыляясь шире. Ваня неуверенно пятится, качая головой.

— Нет. Ты ошибаешься... Ты ошибаешься...

— До меня дошёл слух...

Ваня задыхается, когда слышит голос Эллисон. Она поворачивается и видит Эллисон слева от себя. Та прижимает ладонь ко рту, как будто желая рассказать Ване секрет.

—...что ты вовсе не обычная.

Ваня спотыкается, задыхаясь. Она чувствует, как вокруг неё возникает энергия. Высокий тон эхом разносится по комнате, рикошетом отзываясь в её голове. Ваня смотрит вниз и вздрагивает, смотря как её грудь светится синим цветом. Она может чувствовать колебания в воздухе. Она знает, что может использовать их тогда, когда она пожелает. Эта сила. Эта способность. Это все, что она когда либо хотела. И всё же, это ужасно.

— Нет! Нет! Ты ошибаешься! Забери! Забери это! — Ваня сжимает пальцы, глаза расширяются. Воздух вокруг неё начинает гудеть, вибрации помутняют зрение. Она делает выпад на Эллисон, но та только смеётся, качая головой.

Но Ваня душит не Эллисон. Перед ней Бен, с широко раскрытыми глазами от страха, судорожно сжимает её запястья. У неё трясутся руки. Но она не может его отпустить.

— Пожалуйста, Ваня. Не делай этого, — беспомощно говорит он, его глаза светятся непролитыми слезами. Ваня чувствует, как энергия вокруг нее усиливается и она не может остановить себя. Её волосы развиваются словно на ветру, а кожа становится ненормально бледной. Бен задыхается от ужаса, ногти впиваются в её кожу, он пытается вырваться.

— Ваня! Не делай этого! — Бен умоляет пытаясь вырваться из ее хватки, все более отчаянными движениями.

Ваня качает головой. Волосы падают ей на лицо.

— Я не могу остановиться! Я не хочу делать тебе больно!

— Ваня!

Ваня чувствует, как кто-то сжимает её плечо и она резко оборачивается, почти забыв о Бене. Перед ней стоит Пятый. У него нахмурены брови, как всегда, когда он пытается решить сложную задачу. Знакомое лицо настолько успокаивает, что Ваня чуть ли не плачет от облегчения, расслабляясь. Она протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу.

— Пятый, я...

Воздух вокруг неё сжимается, энергия течёт по руке и вырывается из кончиков пальцев. Пятого внезапно отбрасывает и он приземляется на спину с удивленным криком.

— Пятый! — Ваня бросается к нему и падает на колени. Её руки неуверенно дрожат, — Пятый, я не знаю, что происходит. Пожалуйста, помоги мне!

Пятый вздыхает и отползает назад, пока его спина не встречается со стеной. Испуганный взгляд на его глазах смотрится не привычно, по сравнению с его обычной прохладной уверенностью.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого, — говорит он, тяжело дыша от напряжения.

Ваня вскидывает руки наверх.

— Не делать что!? Я не понимаю, что происходит! Я не могу это контролировать! Я не знаю, что происходит! Помоги мне!

Стены вокруг них зловеще грохочат, и Пятый в страхе поднимает руку, и Ваня не уверена для чего это, чтобы защитить себя или оттолкнуть ее.

— Пожалуйста, Ваня, — умоляет он ломким голосом. Ваня разочарованно кричит и сгибается пополам, вцепляясь руками в волосы. Она не хочет этого делать, но вибрации такие громкие, движения такие лёгкие. Энергия накапливается. Пятый кричит её имя, но она не может остановиться. Она не может остановиться...

Ваня с трудом открывает глаза, задыхаясь от прерывистого вздоха и вскакивая на постели. Она слышит слабый звук падающих вокруг неё вещей, инстинктивно вздрагивая. Её глаза заполнены слезами и она тщетно пытается их отогнать. Её слух слишком чувствителен. Она слышит эхо в комнате, тиканье часов, собственное сердцебиение, знакомый звук разрывания ткани пространства...

— Ваня, — шепчет голос и кто-то касается её плеча. Ваня задыхается, вздрагивая, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с Пятым. Его взгляд спокойный и холодный. Но в глубине глаз она видит его беспокойство.

— Пятый, — неуверенно говорит Ваня, потянувшись к нему, но тут же отстранившись. Укол страха поселяется в её разуме, когда ее рука замирает в воздухе. Что если он оттолкнет её?

Но он этого не делает. Пятый крепко сжимает её руку, осторожно усаживаясь у нее на кровати. Он немного наклоняет голову и протягивает руку, чтобы вытереть слезы большим пальцем.

— Кошмар? — говорит Пятый. Вопрос звучит, как формальность. Он знает какого это. Просыпаться в темноте, задыхаться и бояться.

Ваня неуверенно кивает, наклоняясь вперед и прижимаясь лбом к его груди. Он гладит её от шеи до спины и это успокаивает.

— Ты хочешь увидеть Бена?

Между всхлипами, Ваня умудряется вопросительно посмотреть на брата.

— Ты кричала наши имена во сне.

— О, — она делает паузу, прежде чем кивает. Пятый мычит, прижимая сестру к себе, прежде чем переместить их в комнату Бена. Бен вскрикивает, когда они оказываются рядом с ним. Он садится и потирает глаза.

— Боже, ты меня напугал. Что происходит... — он замирает, глядя на заплаканное лицо Вани и напряженную позу Пятого, — Ваня, ты в порядке? 

Ваня без слов качает головой, выскакивает из рук Пятого и идёт к кровати Бена. Бен без колебаний раскрывает одеяло, обнимая Ваню, когда она падает к нему, всхлипывая ему в шею. Бен гладит её затылок, удобнее укладывая на кровать и успокаивая. 

— Мы здесь. С тобой всё в порядке... 

— А что, если нет, — неуверенно начинает Ваня, отстранившись от Бена. Бен вопросительно мычит и Пятый устраивается на кровати рядом с ним.

— Что, если эти способности... Я не смогу их контролировать? Что, если я причиню вам боль?

— Мы должны с этим разобраться, — говорит Бен Пятому и тот кивает. Пять похлопывает Ваню по запястью, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Мы не будем врать тебе и говорить, что ты не причинишь нам вреда, потому что, вероятно, ты это сделаешь. Мы все случайно ранили друг друга. Так бывает, когда у тебя есть силы, с которыми ты не можешь разобраться.

— Я не хочу этого делать! Я не хочу этого!

Бен ослабляет хватку, позволяя сестре отстраниться и отдышаться. Она чувствует, как они с Пятым обмениваются взглядами, и вздыхает.

— Когда я боюсь своей силы, я бросаю вызов ей, думая обо всем добре, что я делал.

— Но я не...

— Ваня, твоя сила впервые проявилась ради нас, — говорит Пятый, нетерпеливо махнув рукой, — ты пыталась спасти нас. Я думаю, это много говорит о тебе и твоих силах.

— Да. Но я всё еще могу...

— Мы все можем, — прерывает её Пятый.

— Плохое всегда случается вместе с хорошим, — быстро говорит Бен, пытаясь смягчить суровую правду после слов Пятого, — так устроен мир.

— Знаю, знаю, знаю, — стонет Ваня, закрыв голову руками. После небольшой паузы, Пятый осторожно прерывая тишину, говорит.

— Всё не так плохо. Ты сама говорила, что мы не одни. Ты тоже не одна, Ваня.

Бен вдруг вздыхает и начинает дергать Ваню за плечо.

— Быстрее, бери фотоаппарат, мы должны запечатлеть этот момент: Пятый не ужасный пессимист. Боже, Пятый, кто ты и что ты сделал с нашим братом?

— Ой, отъебись, — шипит Пятый, отбивая руки Бена и прерывая хихиканье Вани, — я реалист, я же уже объяснял вам это, ребята...

— Нет, нет, нет. Точно что-то не так. Может быть у него температура? Ваня, проверь.

— Он хорошо себя чувствует?

— Да. Я _хорошо_ себя чувствую.

— Нет, он точно в бреду. Должно быть что-то не то съел...

— Ладно, хватит, — рявкает Пятый, толкая Бена. Он в мгновение ока перебирается через Ваню, прижимая Бена лицом к подушке, — если бы я действительно был пессимистом, то я бы давно отказался от всего вашего дерьма.

— Не правда, — заявляет Бен, безнадёжно приглушенным из-за подушки голосом.

— Ладно, мальчики, хватит насилия, — смеясь, говорит Ваня, отрывая руки Пятого от Бена. Бен поднимает голову. Его волосы растрепаны и точно не подлежат восстановлению.

— Мы закончим, как только тебе станет лучше.

— Мне лучше. Честно.

— Ты уверена? Я могу ещё поиздеваться над Пятым, если ты хочешь посмеяться. 

— Бен, — шипит Пять, закатывая глаза, — я сейчас уйду, клянусь. 

— Не надо, — быстро говорит Ваня, хватая его за руку, — останься, пожалуйста. 

— Знаешь, он прав. 

Ваня мычит, глядя на Бена снизу вверх. Его волосы по-прежнему выглядят нелепо, но взгляд острый и ясный. И это обнадеживает. Знать, что даже в такой поздний час, когда, скорее всего, им дико неудобно, её братья готовы полностью быть рядом с ней и бросить все свои силы, чтобы утешить ее. 

— Это всё работает в обе стороны. Когда нам это нужно, мы всегда будем друг с другом. Это значит, что мы всегда будем с тобой. Всегда. Ты же знаешь это, так? 

— Я знаю, — отвечает она серьёзно. Она знает это, поскольку они все втроём умещаются на крошечной двуспальной кровати Бена. 

— Клянусь, если мы продолжим так делать, то мы должны будем попросить у Грейс кровать побольше. 

— Пятый, заткнись пожалуйста. 

Она знает, что они будут рядом всегда. Рука Бена находит ее руку, а Пятый кладёт свою ей на талию. Когда солнце начинает выглядыввть из горизонта, их дыхания выравниваются. 

Она знает, что они будут рядом с ней. Всегда. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОТ АВТОРА: если вы фанат взаимодействий 567, то рекомендую зайти на сайт (https://567hargreeves.tumblr.com/) который я создаю вместе с https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocofive/pseuds/apocofive  
> мы постим контент 567 и у нас в процессе размещения неделя контента по 567!!
> 
> если вам так интересны 567, то вы можете чекнуть https://href.li/?https://forms.gle/vvDwiS1vtFTUgVAD6
> 
> если вы хотите узнать больше, то можете перейти в мой тамблер! https://shizuoi.tumblr.com/


End file.
